New Girl
by RomansCat
Summary: "After moving to London, Hannah thought her life would be boring and uneventful. If only she had known." Luke/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I've had this idea for a while. Luke never really had a love interest (other than Maria in the first series) so I thought I would give him one. Starting from series three, so I'll edit some of the stories a bit :P**

**And again the character is Scottish. Yes, I'm sure you've guessed it. I am Scottish and find it easier to write my characters in as Scottish.. Some weird kinda thing, I know :L**

**Disclaimer – I don't own the Sarah Jane Adventures, or Luke, sadly :P**

**Beta'd by CombinedForces :D**

Chapter One

"You're going to have to talk to me at one point, Hannah," my mother said from the front of the car.

I put the volume up on my iPod and sunk lower in my seat. My mother scoffed. "For someone who's so smart, you can be very immature."

_Immature?_ This wasn't being immature. THIS was being angry. You see, my dad lost his job at his firm a couple of months ago. In those few months, he'd been desperate to find a job. So desperate, he took up a new position. In London. LONDON as in ENGLAND. Not a change of city, a change of freakin' country. I wouldn't be able to see my friends everyday at school like I use to, heck, I'd even be lucky to see them twice a year.

"Almost here," mum's voice chimed from the front of the car. We already have a house there. Dad sold our house - then bought a new one in just two months. I'd literally been told we were moving, and then two minutes later to pack my bags because we were going to stay at my aunts.

"You'll get to see Charlotte and Lizzy," mum said, trying to make conversation.

My younger sisters had decided to move to London earlier with my Dad in July, while I had opted to stay at my Aunt's with Mum. It was now the start of September - and I didn't like to admit it - but I missed them terribly. Not to mention I was starting a new school tomorrow, which freaked me out even more.

"Here we go," mum said, turning into Bannerman Road. My new road. I grimaced and closed my eyes before finally speaking.

"I'm leaving the moment I turn 18. I'm going to go to University in Scotland."

"I won't be stopping you. But at least give this place a chance. Please."

"Only if dad can promise he can keep a job for more than two years."

Mum glared at me before braking the car. "Are you going to take a look? Or are you going to give the new neighbours the impression you're a stubborn little brat by waiting in the car?"

I got out of the car, and turned to face my new home. It looked big. Bigger than the last house we had. The front garden was small, and the house looked as if it needed a good painting. And the biggest problem was that it wasn't my old house. It still made me feel sick, thinking of someone else calling _my_ room their own.

"Well… do you approve?" my mum's mocking tone was accompanied with a smirk.

I glared at her before turning back to the house. "I suppose it's going to have to do." I grabbed my suitcase and headed to the front door. Dad opened it before I could.

"Welcome to our new home!" he said, but I just walked past him.

"Where's my room?" I asked, as my sisters shot down the stairs.

"Hannah!" they both shouted. I dropped my bags to hug them. I wasn't in a mood with them. It wasn't as if _they_ had made us move.

"We'll show you all the rooms," Lizzy, my youngest sister said grabbing my bags and running back up the stairs.

As we got to the top of the stairs, Lizzy turned to the left and opened the first door.

My mouth dropped. The room was huge. And pink. All my furniture was there, even with some new stuff. _Trying to buy my affections_, I thought to myself, before grabbing my stuff from my sister and dumping it on my bed.

"So, how have you guys been?" I asked my sisters as I started to unpack my clothes.

The girls started to ramble on about how they had been shopping yesterday, then started to speak about how the school was only a five minute walk away from the house.

"... and there's this really, really nice looking boy across the road. He's your age and he's gorgeous," Charlotte said, giggling. "In fact," she ran to the only window in my room. "That's his room right opposite yours."

"I can't see you, idiot. I have glasses, remember?" I grinned.

"Oh right…I forgot."

"I mean, you've only known me all your life. It's fine. So this boy? Does he go to our school?"

"I think so. You'll have to ask Dad. His mum came over with some baking as a _'welcome to the neighbourhood'_ present. But he is really, really hot," Charlotte said, sighing.

"I think you've made your point, Charlie." I said, laughing.

...

I've forgiven my parents. But only slightly. And the reason being because I have my own bathroom. Having two younger sisters (especially one who plasters on the make-up) makes bathroom time impossible to get. And not to mention my window seat is perfect for reading. As I sat reading _'The Vampire Diaries'_, I spotted movement from outside the window. The boy Charlotte had been talking about was walking around his room. From here, I couldn't see that well. I didn't have my glasses on, but I could make out he had very dark brown hair. And then I saw his mouth moving. Was he speaking to himself? I shook my head. Don't be so nosy, he's probably shouting to someone downstairs.

I saw my glasses from across the room. Should I? Oh why the heck not. I grabbed them and turned to see what the boy was doing. Yeah, he was talking… but to his feet. Or something on the ground. Possibly really midget elves. Or leprechauns. I stood - open mouthed - staring at him, as he smiled at the ground. Then he turned and looked straight at me. My first instinct was not to smile and wave, no. It was to jump, then fall to the floor. _Because maybe if I fall to the floor, he'll think he didn't see anything_, I thought sarcastically.

After five minutes of lying on the floor, I slowly rose my head to look out the window. He was gone. I let out a deep breath. Great. One day here and I'll be already known as the stalker from Scotland.

**Um, so yeah. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This idea has been in my head for almost a year now, I've just never had time to write it down. More Luke, Rani, Clyde and Sarah Jane in the next chapter! **

**R&R! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRYSORRYSORRY. Basically the reason it took me so long to update is because of school. I have important exams so had to stop. I have a few left so may take a little longer to put up chapter three but after that it should be easy to update! So here's chapter two! And thanks so much for reviewing, I really appreciate it :D!**

**Beta'd by the one, the only, - CombinedForces **

**Chapter Two**

"For the millionth time Mum, we'll be fine." I said, grabbing Charlotte away from my Mum, who was fixing her tie.

"You've got your lunches?"

"Yup."

"And all your books?"

"Yes."

"A pen?"

I rolled my eyes. "Goodbye, Mum." I dragged Charlotte out the door, as we started on our walk to school.

"Oh mi gawd, Hannah." Charlotte drawled out. "Boy from across the road alert."

Oh shit. I turned around and, yup, there he was, walking with another girl, who I think my Dad had said lived on the street as well.

"He is sooo fit.." Charlotte practically drooled over me. "Is my make-up okay?"

Charlotte's face was covered in foundation. Not the nice, soft one you get which adds a little glow… the fake, thick orange one which makes people think you're employed in a chocolate factory. Her eyes were dark and black, and made them look like racoon's eyes.

"I suppose…?" I'm one of the very few people who chooses not to wear make-up to school. I mean, what you see is what you get, right?

"There's our new school!" Charlotte pointed, interrupting my thoughts.

We had just entered the school gates. My palms were sweaty. I gulped. I hadn't really thought this through. I had properly moved now. No turning back. This was it.

...

Charlotte and I had been separated from each other. She had been led off by an older pupil, whilst the head master wanted to speak to me. I suppose that was because this was more of an important year for me.

"Miss Stewart?" The head master asked as I walked into his room.

I nodded, and he indicated for me to take a seat.

"Well, Hannah, there's nothing really to discuss here." said as he flicked through my files . His name plate indicated he was called 'Mr Chandra'. "Excellent grades in all subjects, especially your languages. A budding linguist, I see?" I nodded and smiled.

"Now you're in Year eleven, meaning that you'll be taking your GCSEs this year. Our course is, in some ways, similar to the Scottish course, but you're really going to have to put a lot of effort into this year."

"I'll be ready for it," I said with another nod.

He smiled warmly at me. "Great. Here are some details about classes." He handed me a bundle of paper. "And I'll direct you to your first class. Mathematics."

Yes. I love Maths so much... (note: sarcasm)

...

We walked in silence down the Maths corridor. I made a note-to-self to remember the route. Mr Chandra then knocked on a door - Room 14 - and walked in. Every student in the class looked up as Mr Chandra walked in, swiftly followed by me.

He walked straight over to the maths teachers desk and started a conversation with him, nodding over at me once. I stood awkwardly at the door, while the majority of the class stared at me. I scanned the class … to find boy-who-talks-to-his-feet-or-possible-elves at the very back.

Of course, I groaned inwardly.

Mr Chandra and the maths teacher's conversation ended abruptly. As the headmaster walked past me, he nodded and said, "Have a good first day. Any problems, I am normally in my office." I gave him a grateful smile.

"Well, Hannah, I'm Mr Walker and welcome to Mathematics." Mr Walker was a small, bald man. I wasn't too good with accents, but he sounded as if he was from Liverpool. "If you'd like to take a seat next to Ella please." He pointed to a girl in the middle of the class. I made my way towards her, and once I had sat down and taken out my stuff, Mr Walker continued with the lesson.

Once he turned to write something on the board, the girl beside me smiled. She had long, blonde hair with light brown highlights. Her eyes were a soft, bluey-greeny colour, and she had purple braces. "I'm Ella James, Welcome to Park Vale."

I smiled at her. "Hannah Stewart. And thanks."

...

I followed Ella around the majority of the day. She had all the same classes as me basically, which was a bonus. We then went into the cafeteria, and Ella was introducing me to her friends.

"This is Claire." Ella pointed to a girl with short, black hair and pale blue eyes who nodded at me.

"And April." April had long, light brown hair with a red streak down the right side. She stared at me with cold grey eyes, almost giving me a once over.

"Hi." I said, smiling at the pair genially.

Claire and Ella then continued to ramble on about how nice my accent was, while April still stared at me. I went in and out of the conversation, but was more occupied in trying to find Charlotte. Within a few minutes I spotted her with a few other girls. I smiled, happy my sister had made new friends.

"Is that your sister you were telling me about?" Ella said from beside me.

"Yeah, the one with the dark blonde hair."

Ella laughed. "She looks nothing like you."

"Kind of lucky then." I thought I heard April mutter.

I shook off the thought and continued. "I know. She's nothing like me, personality-wise, either."

"Well, isn't that a shame," April's tone was more sarcastic now. The bell rang and I jumped to my feet, feeling my cheeks burn - not with embarrassment but anger. I wanted to punch April. Or deck her. Possibly both. At the same time.

We continued to walk, April on my left and Ella on my right. Ella was deep in conversation with Claire, about some Art project due next week. I faced straight ahead … to find the boy from across the road, at his locker, struggling to get some things out.

I heard a high pitch giggle beside me and saw April smirk. Before I could put two and two together she bumped straight into him, sending his papers flying.

"Oh my god, watch where you're going Luke." I was surprised that Claire had piped in. Oh seriously, had I actually made friends with the 'mean girls' of the school? I turned to Ella, who stood smirking with her friends.

"Uh, what the hell?" I said, but the girls had walked on, clearly forgetting about me.

I grabbed the papers from down the hall that had been caught up with the crowd. "Here," I said to the boy, handing them to him.

"Thanks."

He looked up and I gulped. Charlotte was right. He was very good looking. His blue eyes made my heart flutter wildly and my cheeks feel warm. He was quite tall, taller than me anyway and his dark brown hair was a little messed up.

"Hannah… isn't it?"

"I think so."

He stared at me kind of weird. Oh my god. Why the hell did I just say that?

"I mean… yes… Hannah," I said my name like it was completely new to me. "That's been my name… all my life..." I added in.

"I'm Luke Smith. I live across the road from you."

I nodded, refraining myself from bringing up the 'incident' from last night.

He continued to pick up his books and papers, and I asked, "Do they always do that?"

He stared at me. "Does who do what?"

"Those girls, Ella, and her friends. Do they annoy you?" Luke grimaced. "Kind of. But the majority of the school do."

"Why?"

He looked uncomfortable "I'm a lot more… intellectually advanced than people my age. They make fun of me because of that."

"Ah." I bit my lip, not particularly sure what to say next.

"I should probably get to class," Luke smiled at me. "Nice meeting you." He turned and walked away.

"WAIT!" I shouted. He looked back. "Uh... Do you know where the French classes are?"

**CHAPTER TWO DONE. I'm just starting the story up so it won't be very action packed until I've set the foundations of it :P Chapter three should be up at some time in the next two weeks! **

**R&R :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY. I feel so bad, it's been ages since I updated. But I've been ill for a bit and then I've had loads of exams to study for. The main ones have still not started yet but I'm hoping I can get one or two more chapters written before they do. Anyway, I AM STILL SORRY. Here's chapter three and I hope you don't hate me (Yes, that rhymed. Cheesy.) **

**(Beta'd by Norman. Kidding on. By CombinedForces.)**

Chapter Three

"Is he ready yet?"

A voice hissed the reply, "Soon, master."

A crack and then another hiss. "Does 'soon' mean another year?"

The other whimpered, "Master, we will have him ready during the next few months, sorry master."

"You better." A growl emerged from the creature's throat. "Or else you will be the one to pay."

...

"You're bloomin' good at French, new girl!" I looked up to see a boy who I recognized from a few other classes staring down at me. He had a cheeky grin on his face as he sat beside me in our last class of the day - Biology.

"Oh… thanks," I said smiling. "And it's Hannah."

"Pleasure to meet you. The name's Clyde Langer. Are you part French or something?" This boy got straight to the point, didn't he?

I grinned. "Nope. I just love languages - French, Italian, Spanish."

"So what brings you to Ealing?" He asked as he placed his Biology textbooks on the table.

"Dad lost his job, he found a new job here - that kind of stuff," I smiled softly.

"Clyde! Where did you wonder off to? I told you to wait for me!" A girl appeared and sat down on the other side of Clyde. She took one look at Clyde then turned her gaze to me. "Oh… hello… it's Hannah, isn't it?"

"Yup, nice to meet you...?"

"Oh! Rani Chandra," she smiled and gave me a small wave from her seat.

Chandra? "Are you Mr Chandra's daughter?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yeah, that's me. Dad's the headmaster of the school. Woop." She quieted down as the teacher entered the room, moving straight towards me.

"Hello, Hannah," she said. "I'm Miss Green." She smiled and I had to hold back a bit of laughter. Miss Green? A Biology teacher? Okay… maybe that's just me being a little geek. "I assume you got all your textbooks and notes?" I nodded. "Great. Well if you have any problems, please don't be shy." I smiled gratefully before she took her place at the front of the class. She began to ramble on about a new topic we were starting.

"Where's Luke?" I heard Rani whisper to Clyde.

He shrugged before turning to look out the window, presumably for Luke.

...

Luke felt strange. Strange meaning that he had never felt like this before. He wasn't suppose to get ill. But was this even ill? He couldn't compare it to anything. He splashed his face with cold water, attempting to cool himself down.

…Luke…

He lifted his head from the sink. He had heard something. He was sure of it. Luke may have felt strange but it hadn't affected his perfect hearing. He opened all the toilet cubical doors wide. All were empty. He was the only one in here. He looked back to the mirror… and found two dark black eyes staring back at him. His breath caught in his throat, then he let out a startled cry. And then he blinked. And the eyes had disappeared. Luke shivered and jogged quickly out the bathroom, turning his head once every few seconds to check he wasn't being followed.

...

"Now would you all please turn to Page 84-"

A slam caught my attention as Luke appeared at the door, looking shaken.

"Sorry I'm late, Miss."

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again Luke. Page 84, and you can sit beside Hannah. Help her if she gets stuck."

Luke placed his bag under the desk before turning his eyes to me and sitting down.

"Hi," he whispered. I gave him a shy smile, my heart rate quickening.

The lesson continued, but I couldn't really concentrate. Clyde was murmuring something to Rani, but that wasn't the thing putting me off. The fact that Luke was right beside me, however, may have possibly contributed to it. It was ridiculous; I'd only met him today and every time I heard his name, I would get all hot and flustered. I turned to glance at him slightly. He'd finished all his questions and was looking at the desk, deep in thought. He must have seen me looking because his head shot up. I tried so hard not to flush bright red as he made eye contact with me.

"Do you need help?" He said, eyeing my paper. I'd done the majority of the questions, missing out a few here and there.

"Erm… I suppose."

Luke grabbed the paper and started reading over it. He smiled at me and said, "It's all fine, just... here, you've missed out this bit."

"I don't really get that …" I trailed off, awkwardly looking away.

"Well basically-" Luke rambled on and it almost felt as if he was speaking a foreign language… one that I didn't like at all. I zoned out, and looked at his face close up. He had the most perfect skin that I would have died for, mine being prone to blackheads. His eyes were gorgeous, practically sparkling, and his dark hair flopped slightly over them -

"Hannah?"

I jumped back into reality. "What sorry?"

"… The bell just rang." I turned to see all the class packing up.

"Oh." I said, awkwardly. Luke ran a hand through his hair. He clearly thought I had been bored by his 'biology talk'. What could I say? _Sorry I wasn't listening - your insanely stunning face put me off during the whole lesson. It's really your fault._

"Can I walk home with you?" I blurted out, taking myself by surprise. My cheeks reddened. "I mean… I don't really known anyone else - apart from those girls but I'd rather get home safely than be stuck in a ditch somewhere." I gulped and looked down at my hands.

Clyde and Rani laughed while Luke grinned at me. "Yeah, sure."

I smiled before walking out the class behind the three.

...

"I expect you to be back here in a months time with the boy. That's how long your disguise will last for, too." A deep voice spoke from the dark, damp alleyway

The dark haired 'man' nodded, his face turning into a smirk. "I will complete the mission this time, sir."

He trudged off in the other direction, blending into the busy streets of London where no one would have ever suspected what he really was.

...

Charlotte screamed as she ran into my room. "YOU WERE WALKING WITH THE HOT BOY!"

I pulled out my headphones. "He has a name. Luke." I rolled my eyes at her as she gawked.

"So … you're on first name terms, eh?" Charlotte giggled.

"What should I call him… Mr Smith? Don't think that would go down well, Charlie."

She rolled her eyes. "When are you going to ask him out?"

I glared at her. "Why would I ask him out? Can I not be just friends with a boy?"

"But you fancy him."

"I hardly know him."

"So why did your face go all red when we started to speak about him?"

"Speak about who?" Lizzy appeared at the door. Her big brown eyes were looking curiously from me to Charlotte.

"Nothing, Liz. It's just Charlotte being a fail."

"YOU FANCY HIM!"

"I DON'T!"

"YOU DO TOO! JUST ADMIT IT!"

"I DO NOT FANCY HIM!"

Charlotte was about to retaliate but her mouth made a small 'o' as she gazed behind me. Oh no. I turned slowly to see Luke, staring at the pair of us with interest from his window. Facepalm. Total and utter facepalm. I casually waved at him. He waved back, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you think he heard us from here?" I hissed from the corner of my mouth.

Charlotte laughed. "I hope so."

**That's Chapter Three! Hope you liked it! Hopefully, I will be able to update soon. Once my exams are over, I'm going to completely concentrate on writing my stories. PLEASE R&R :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I wrote this today, and the epic CombinedForces quickly beta'd it for me! I thought I would update early since I did make you wait like 50 years.**

**And to 'Shannon the chameleon' my favourite smiley out of that is the first one although the second one is really cute :D **

**Hope you all like the chapter and thank you so much for reviewing!**

Chapter Four

"Apparently there's going to be a new Spanish teacher today," I heard the girl in front of me say.

"Yeah, Mrs Mills was in an accident at the weekend. They say she might not be able to teach ever again."

Although this was only my second week in school I was kind of upset. Mrs Mills had been an amazing Spanish teacher. She even spoke some Italian and she'd help me on that too.

The girls turned around, and I recognized them as Lydia and Rachael - they had shared a few classes with me over the week.

"Hi Hannah," they both smiled at me. Lydia had the most amazing eyes - bar Luke's. They were a bright, vivid green that somehow went perfectly with her short, curly blond hair. Rachael's eyes were a gentle blue which matched the blue streaks through her black hair. I honestly wished I had 'adventurous' hair like them. My brown hair, which had been the same since I was about five, was cut down to my shoulders with a 'block fringe' that never seemed to look as perfect as all the ones in the magazines. For some strange reason though, I never had the guts to dye it. Maybe it's because I never liked change. I rolled my eyes, reminding myself how much my life had changed in just a week and a bit.

I chatted to Lydia and Rachael about some Spanish homework we'd been given as we waited patiently for the new teacher to arrive. Boys at the back were hoping the teacher would be fit and in her early twentys while the girls hoped it was a young guy. The door creaked open and everyone craned their necks. A man, probably in his thirtys, waltzed gracefully into the classroom. His dark hair was a contrast to his amazingly bright eyes, which surveyed the class with a strange look in them. He seemed disappointed after he had finished looking.

"Erm… good day." He said, placing his suitcase on the desk. "I am Mr Graeme. I will be your Spanish teacher for the next few weeks."

Everyone stared at him funnily. His accent was messed up. It didn't sound Spanish at all. It just sounded like he'd casually made it up last night because he had nothing to do. He quickly continued with the lesson, going over a few grammar rules - two of them which he got wrong but only I, the language geek, noticed. All the girls seemed to think he was attractive. I suppose he wasn't bad looking, but I just got a weird vibe from him. Then the bell rang for lunch, and I was the first out, walking quickly to get away from the teacher. My classmates had been waiting behind to ask him some questions but I didn't want to stay any longer.

A tap on my shoulder made me turn, and I forgot all about Mr Graeme as my hazel eye's met Luke's brilliant blue ones.

"Hello," he smiled.

"Hi," I breathed.

There was an awkward silence after that. It was most likely because Luke noticed me drooling. Or possibly because I was freaked he had heard me when Charlotte and I had been fighting.

"Do you want to sit with me at lunch?" Luke said suddenly. " I mean - er - Rani and Clyde too," he blushed a bit. I nearly died.

"Um, yeah, that'd be cool," I said, trying hard not to cry out in excitement and do a really stupid random dance.

"Great. We usually sit there," he pointed to a table at the far side of the lunch hall.

"I'll just grab my lunch and I'll be their in a few," I said, grinning before leaving Luke and walking to the lunch queue. As I waited, a cough from behind made me turn. There stood Ella looking exceptionally nervous and a bit out of place.

"Hey Hannah," she said, biting her lip.

"Oh… hi..." I tried to sound casual but it turned into a more hostile tone. I didn't want to talk to someone who was a bully, not to mention a twat.

"How was your first week?" Ella continued, trying to make conversation.

"Not bad, thanks." I didn't make eye contact with her, I just paid for my lunch and waited impatiently for the change. As I walked over to Luke's table, I noticed Ella was still fidgeting beside me. I turned to face her, raising an eyebrow.

"My friend, Mark-" She pointed to a guy with sandy coloured hair and tanned skin who was in the middle of a conversation with April "-he's having a party this Saturday. He wanted to invite you," I noticed that Mark kept on glancing over. I frowned a bit. Then I noticed Luke at the corner of my eye, listening into the conversation. Ella saw my puzzled expression. "There'll be dancing and drinking - Mark's parents are away, so he got loads of alcohol." She grinned almost thinking that I would definitely be interested now.

"I don't drink." I replied coyly. "Thanks for the offer, though."

Ella seemed a bit taken aback, but nodded and headed over to her table.

I slid into the seat next to Luke. "Hey… Rani and Clyde not here yet?"

He shook his head, "They're just in the queue now." I turned to see the pair waiting impatiently behind some younger students.

"What was Ella talking to you about?" Luke said, as he picked at his lunch.

"Some party," I mumbled.

"You can go if you want," I looked up to find his blue eyes, looking concerned. "I know you don't like her because of me. I won't be offended."

"I wouldn't have gone anyway. Drunk people bug me."

"At least I'm not the only person who doesn't drink in our year anymore," Luke grinned and I laughed.

"I don't get why they don't like you Luke. I really like you." Oh great. My face flushed a deep red, and I realised what I had just said. "I mean - in a friendly way, of course…" Oh damn it.

"Yes, of course." Luke played with the collar of his shirt, avoiding eye contact.

I honesty need to learn to just shut up.

...

"How was school?" Sarah Jane asked as Luke walked through the door that day.

Luke smiled. "Fine," He said, grabbing a drink from the fridge before chucking his bag on the kitchen table, ready to do some homework.

"I was talking to Mr Stewart today, from across the road. Very polite man - they all seem so friendly. He'll have a lot of work – three daughters, that'll be tough. His eldest daughter, she's in your year?"

"Hannah," Luke said gently.

"What's she like?"

"She's... nice," Luke liked Hannah. She may have been slightly strange at sometimes and very nervous but he presumed that was because she was in a new place. She made him laugh too. "She sat with us at lunch today."

Sarah Jane stopped what she was doing. "Luke…we can't have her…"

"Yes, Mum. I know that. The three of us are very careful around her. It was only today she sat with us." Luke became irritated all of a sudden. So, now he couldn't make friends without his mother worrying they found out about their secrets?

"I'm just making sure…" She stopped ."That's what you said when Rani moved here too. I don't want another child to be responsible for." Sarah Jane said, sternly.

"Okay." Luke said, now concentrating on his Maths homework.

...

"Have you located the boy yet?" The voice at the other end of the phone was fuzzy, almost inaudible.

"Not yet, sir. He's close, I can sense it."

"Preparations have already started…" the voice trailed off. "If you don't bring him back…" There was a dark laugh at the end of the phone. "I think you know your own fate."

The man gulped before hanging up. He would need to complete this mission. Fast.

...

"Mum, I have homework. Seriously."

My mother frowned. "The park is five minutes away. Just walk Lizzy down there. Please."

"Mum, I need to -"

"Hannah."

"She's almost ten! Can she not walk down herself?"

Mum gave me a glare which said, "don't even think about arguing back." Today she was in a mood where even if you said the right thing, she'd go ballistic.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes and grabbed my coat. "Hurry up, Lizzy!" Lizzy ran down the stairs, grabbing her bright red coat. She gave me a toothy grin before she opened the door and ran half way down the street.

"LIZZY!" I shouted. "Slow down."

After what seemed like forever, I caught up with her my face bright red from running and my legs burning. I wasn't really the exercise person which slightly showed as I didn't have a stick thin body. But I didn't want to either, I suppose.

As we trudged round the corner, we almost bumped straight into Luke and Clyde.

"Hannah!" Clyde said grinning. Luke gave me a warm smile and my heart fluttered.

"Hello," Lizzy said, waving at the two. Luke and Clyde's gazes fell on her.

"Wow… she looks just like you," Clyde smiled. "What's your name, mini Hannah?"

"My name's Elizabeth but everyone calls me Lizzy," Lizzy said, confidently and puffed out her cheeks. She turned to Luke before looking back at me. "Hannah is that the boy Charlotte said you fancied?"

Oh shit.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R! I'll hopefully be able to update soon, like I said I've got exams. Why did I take Computing… :'( **

**Luke: I'll help you with your studying!**

**RomansCat: *drools then dies***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Okay so first of all, I am a terrible person. I'm so sorry for keeping you all waiting. Exams took over and I underestimated the power of them. But this is one of the longest chapters I've written so hopefully I can make up for it with this. I'll probably be updating once or twice a week now. Again really sorry :'(**

**Beta'd by my fellower fanfictioner CombinedForces :D**

After what seemed like hours of explaining to Luke and Clyde that Lizzy thought Luke was a guy from TV - although what utterly gorgeous guy I had been missing out on, I would never know - I finally walked away from the still confused pair. As we got into the house I was greeted with a 'your room is a total mess Hannah Alison Stewart' rant from Dad. I decided my family were in one of those let's-pick-on-one-defenceless-person moods so I ate my dinner in my room, something my Mum wasn't too happy about. Finishing off my lasagne, I glanced over, out my window, to find Luke and Clyde deep in discussion about something. Luckily they didn't see me. I'd already made them suspicious enough, so spying would not help the matter.

...

"She likes you," Clyde said the moment they had waltzed into Luke's bedroom. Clyde immediately sat on the chair at Luke's desk, while Luke stared down at him confused.

"…As in… she fancies me?" Luke wasn't sure of the idea. He'd only really mastered the basics of a 'friend relationship' . A girlfriend was taking it to a completely different level that he was certainly not ready to go to.

"Lukey boy," Clyde swung the chair around to face Luke, a huge grin on his face.

"We're going to do a few tests… to see if Hannah really does have a liking for you," He grinned before shaking Luke's shoulders. "Now listen carefully to what I say."

...

"I still don't like him," I replied to Lydia and Rachael, who were gawking at Mr Graeme. "He gives me the creeps..."

"He's soooo fit though. I mean, for an older guy," the bell rang just at that moment, and I raced out of Spanish class behind the two girls.

"Hi Lydia," a voice drawled from behind me. Wait…

I turned to see Luke, hands in his pockets and walking with some type of 'swagger' that looked like his leg had been badly injured. He quickly shot a glance at me, before continuing. "How are you?"

Rachael seemed as confused as I was, but Lydia blushed gently. "I'm okay," she giggled - a soft, sweet noise that made my laugh sound like Peppa Pig's dad's snort (nine year old sister, remember). "How are you?"

"I'm great now I'm - er - engaging in conversation with you." From the corner of my eye, I noticed Clyde appear beside the lockers, reacting to what Luke had said. I'm pretty sure I heard the words "wrong" and "words".

"I'd better get a table for us," Rachael said, awkwardly shaking her head at what might have been called 'Luke's failed attempt of flirting.'

"I think I'll go with you..." I said, smiling at Lydia before falling into step with Rachael.

"Erm…" I heard Lydia say behind us, "I'll go too. See you Luke."

...

"What the bloody hell was that! 'I'm engaging in conversation!' Who says that Luke? Who the hell says that! Ah wait - you did!" Clyde smacked Luke's arm. "Honesty, I thought you were good at remembering stuff!"

"I got nervous…this is stupid," Luke shook his head. Hannah hadn't seemed jealous at all.

"The plan is genius," Clyde snapped. "You're the one who ruined it. Sometimes it's hard to believe you have that amazing brain of yours. Come on," he rolled his eyes. "There's always the backup plan."

As the boys left the corridor, a dark figure appeared from the doorway they'd been eavesdropping in. A feeling of triumph washed over the man. He'd finally found the boy.

...

"Have you reconsidered?" A deep voice said from behind me. I turned to see the 'famous' Mark everyone rambled on about. I'd been told I was an idiot for not accepting the invitation.

"Um, thanks and everything but I'll pass," I said, manoeuvring round him to get to the lunch queue.

He laughed. "You honestly don't understand. This is the party of the year. And you should be happy I've invited you to it. Especially since you're the new kid." He caught me gazing at Luke's table and then his eyes focused on them. A huge smirk played on his lips, returning his stare to me. "Just… at least think it over one more time."

"Okay…" I said, as he slowly walked away travelling back to his table. I turned to look for Lydia and Rachael.

...

"Now's your chance, Lukey Boy," Clyde muttered before raising his head from their lunch table. "Hannah!" He waved at the brunette who turned her head rapidly. "Come sit with us." She looked over at the two other girls who smiled and nodded. Timidly, Hannah came over and sat in the only available seat - next to Luke.

There was an awkward silence.

"Uh… so how's life?" Hannah said, starting to dig into her food.

"Not bad, Stewart," Clyde smiled at her warmly. As Hannah took another bite of her sandwich, Clyde glared at Luke, daring him to say something.

"So uhmm… Hannah," Luke started, "What's your favourite element?"

Clyde kicked Luke under the table.

"Ouch! What the hell, Clyde?" Hannah said, rubbing her ankle.

"I didn't mean -" Clyde stopped, rubbing his head with both his hands. "I…sorry."

...

Luke knew Clyde was furious with him as he walked out of school on his own that day. Clyde had walked on, still shaking his head at Luke, while Rani had an after school club on. He walked slowly, making sure he wasn't stuck behind the younger members of the school. He hated this. Hated not knowing what to do, and who to talk to about it. Obviously Clyde wasn't as experienced as he made out to be. Who would he ask? He would never tell his Mum. Would Rani know what to do? Did he even like Hannah? He had to admit that any time he saw her, his heart swelled; a feeling that he never really could comprehend. He knew when he looked at Hannah it was different from how he would look at Rani, or any of the other girls in his class.

He turned a corner, now a few minutes away from home. Then he heard the footsteps. They were too fast to be children's. And they were too close to him. He turned to see a cloaked figure walking slowly behind him. He picked up his pace. And so did his follower. Finally, Luke broke out into a sprint and so did his follower, letting out a wicked inhuman cry. Luke skidded into his driveway and straight through the front door. He raced upstairs to his room and looked out his bedroom window. The cloaked figure was gone. He fell to the floor; partly out of exhaustion, and partly out of fright.

...

I've not spoken to Luke, Rani and Clyde for almost a month now. They've been ignoring me in school and I've got no idea why. They've most likely realised I'm a bit of a weirdo … but it fits on this street. Strange things are going on. Like a few weeks ago Luke's mum, Sarah Jane, was getting married and then the wedding was cancelled. Then last week their was a school trip to see the Mona Lisa, because Clyde won some competition and the three of them completely disappeared after the place was evacuated. Turned out the Mona Lisa was stolen… and then it 'magically' reappeared again within an hour. And just at the start of this week, Luke was off school for the first time ever. Although, it didn't really make much of a difference because he ignored me in Biology now. I wondered whether I should just outright ask them what the hell they are doing. I've never been one to be shy or quiet about stuff.

...

"Mark's having another party," Lydia said as we sat at our usual table. I glanced over at Luke to find him deep in conversation with his friends.

"Does he even have parents?" I said, rolling my eyes. "They're always away."

"We're actually thinking of going…" Rachael said. "He invited you too. It's the first time we've ever been invited to this kind of party. You should really go, Hannah."

"Apparently everyone in the year is going." Lydia smirked slightly. "Even Luke."

"Why would I care if Luke's going? I don't care. Great for him." I mumbled.

"Well if you are going we'll see you at the party at 7." Lydia said, and that conversation was dropped.

...

The cloaked figure watched as each teenager entered the house He counted. 41, 42, 43, 44 - ah. There was his target. He smirked underneath his cloak. Perfect.

...

I felt awkward as I trudged up the long pathway to Mark's huge house. The party was already in full swing. I'd opted for a plain black dress with a matching sparkly necklace and earrings and red flats to 'fancy it up.' To be honest, I would rather be sitting reading. But I've been pretty unsociable this weather so hopefully after this I can hibernate until the end of school.

"Hannah, ohmigawd, you made it," Ella, who I've not spoken to since that incident in the cafeteria, smiled and gave me a 'friendly hug.' She pushed a plastic cup of something into my hands. I walked away, thanking her before chucking it on a table where some already drunk person grabbed it from me.

I shouldn't be here, I thought to myself walking around to try and find Lydia and Rachael. They were nowhere to be seen and it was almost quarter past seven. I stood awkwardly in the middle of a group who were so drunk they weren't even forming sentences. I moved away and decided to try and phone the pair in the bathroom. After waiting outside for twenty minutes I knocked on the door.

"Yo, is anyone actually in there?" I said. I turned the door knob and it clicked. Great, it hadn't been freakin' locked, idiot. I locked the door and brought my phone out, dialling Lydia's number instantly. No answer. Then I heard the growling start behind me. I turned. There was someone behind the shower curtain. Before I could even say anything something whacked against my head, pushing me off balance. I clattered to the floor to see an inhuman, warped shadow lurking over me.

...

"This party is brilliant!" Clyde said, falling a bit after his third cup of whatever alcoholic concoction Mark had been providing.

"If you say so," Rani said, rolling her eyes at Clyde. She was sipping her first cup cautiously, while Luke had opted for sticking with water the whole night. He couldn't exactly admit he was enjoying himself. It was okay. He didn't understand the hype of these sort of parties.

"I'm going to the toilet," he mumbled to Rani but she was too busy laughing at Clyde's dance moves.

Luke pushed passed all the dancing people in the living room and made his way to the toilet - to find a queue of four people.

"What's going on?" He asked, curiously.

"Whoever's in there is taking their bloody time, that's what," A girl with far too much make up said glaring at the door.

"Can I borrow that?" Luke said, pointing to a clip in her hair. She frowned before slowly handing it over. Luke quickly bent it and placed it in the lock, listening carefully for the click to indicate it's opening.

After a few minutes, the door clicked and Luke walked in. To find an alien leaning right over Hannah. The alien hissed but Luke couldn't make out what it was. All he could see was the vibrant green eyes: it must have been some sort of chameleon-like creature, as it blended in smoothly with the plain white bathroom tiles. It hissed at Luke again, and he watched as it's teeth contracted. It stopped before quickly jumping out of the bathroom window and Luke watched as it ran down the street in a blur, sliding into the greying colour of the tarmac. He turned to Hannah, who was starting to move slightly.

How the hell was he going to explain this to her?

**Hope you liked the chapter! Thanks for reading, and please R&R :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**AGHHHH! Guys, I'm so sorry. Okay: 1) Fanfiction blocked me from uploading for a while. Something to do with my other story. ): and 2) I was on a school trip for a bit so couldn't upload. Hopefully fan fiction won't do that again and I can upload sooner! Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Nice to know people are reading.**

**Beat'd by CombinedForces**

M**y** head hurt like hell. As my eyes fluttered open, all I saw for a few moments were blurred, smudged colours and odd shapes whizzing past me. Then there was the noises. It sounded like shouting. Wait – it was shouting. Why were people shouting? Didn't they know it was rude to shout in - wait… where was I?

"Hannah," a clear voice said beside me, and I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. "Can you hear me?" Someone grabbed my hand. "Squeeze Clyde's hand, if you can. Are you okay?"

I did it, though weakly, and there was more murmuring. Finally, my vision cleared - as much as it could. Glasses, remember? - and I found myself sitting in a living room with Clyde, Rani, Lydia and Rachael staring at me worriedly.

"W-what...?" I said, but it comes out as a slur. And then I suddenly realised that I was lying on somebody. Or balancing on their, lets just say, very defined chest. I saw Luke staring down at me, his beautiful blue eyes filled with worry and fright, like a startled doe.

"Pretty," it left my mouth before I could stop myself. And then my weird, dreamy state was over and I shot up off my back. "Tired. I'm, uh, pretty tired. What happened anyway?"

"You had, erm… a bit too much to drink," Clyde said, grinning slightly at me. "You ended up passing out in the-"

"That's so not true." I said, jumping to my feet. Luke grabbed my shoulders to support me. "I don't drink."

"Well…" Clyde smirked. "You did today,"

"Hey, look Lydia, birthday cake!" Rachael said, grabbing Lydia and running out of the door. I only realised later it actually wasn't a birthday party.

"Why are you lying to me?" I turned back to them, my face reddening in pure anger. Clyde turned to Luke, who turned to me, running a hand quickly through his smooth hair.

"Hannah, we, eh, well… I think someone spiked your drink."

Oh, you fail. "Really?" I said it, my eyes widening innocently. "That's terrible."

The three seemed to sigh in relief until I spoke up more. "It's a shame I didn't actually have a drink to spike though."

"Oh." Luke said it quietly, and I could almost see his brain working at full speed to think of a cover story. "Are you sure? You may not be able to remember because you were so-"

"I remember," I looked at all three of them as they stood huddled together, each looking for the other for backup. I had to admit, I was still angry at the fact I'd been ignored for the past couple of months and still couldn't understand what, exactly, I had done wrong.

"Look," I started, "Just – whatever happened… I'll forget about if it means that much to you..." I walked out quickly, turning a corner and zooming down the stairs, and then bumping straight into someone.

"Sorry," I grumbled, like a volcano about to erupt.

"It's okay - oh, hello. New girl, you made it."

I hadn't particularly noticed how good looking Mark was. He had light green eyes with a sparkle that just enticed me in. His sandy coloured hair was gelled back off his face, and it looked as if he'd topped up his tan recently.

"Yup, thanks for inviting me." I looked down, one part of me wishing he'd get lost, the other thinking exactly the opposite. Then I noticed the damp liquid all over the hem of his shirt.

"Mark, is that – is that blood?" I hesitated as his eyes clouded over for a moment, before he returned to usual self.

"Um, it's probably just some kind of cocktail. I dunno, better clean it up!" He scattered, swerving past all the bodies on the dance floor. I watched him, following him up until he got to the back door. He turned rapidly and found me staring. He winked, and I flushed red as he went outside. What was up with me today?

...

"Are you sure it's over here, Rachael?" I heard Lydia say, as she pointed over to some shrubbery in the front garden.

"Yaah," Rachael said, hiccuping slightly. Great. More drunk people. Fun.

"You guys okay?" I wandered over.

"Rachael's lost a bracelet," Lydia said, glaring at Rachael, clearly annoyed that she couldn't leave now like everyone else was doing.

"Let me help," I said, trying not to think why Rachael would have lost a bracelet here. I fumbled about for ages, my hands feeling the soil up and down. I could hardly see it was so dark; it was about half eleven now. My fingers enclosed around a metal thing and I was about to shout for Lydia. But then it began to glow. I stared at it for ages. It was a deep purple colour with a gold like substance surrounding it. It was warm to the touch - but not too warm for me to hold. It wasn't a piece of jewellery, it just looked like some kind of stone.

"Find anything?" Lydia said, peering over to look at me.

I stuffed the thing in my pocket. "No, nothing here."

...

"So how was it?" Sarah Jane asked as Luke walked through the door. She'd waited up for him - as any over protective mother would have done.

"Fine," Luke said, dumping his coat on the kitchen table and helping himself to some food in the fridge.

Sarah Jane frowned. "Just fine?" Weren't teenagers suppose to love these sort of parties? Although she had to remember that Luke wasn't your average ordinary teenager.

"I would have probably had more fun doing my Chemistry homework," Luke glanced at his mum before continuing to eat.

"That bad?"

"Well, I do like Chemistry..." Sarah Jane furrowed her brow. "Okay… Mum, there was something there."

"…Something?"

"An alien."

"What?" Sarah Jane jumped up, her hands reaching straight for her pocket where, of course, her sonic lipstick was.

"It got away… but Hannah's really suspicious now. I think it was trying to hurt her." Luke couldn't help but clench his fists as he said this. How dare someone - or something - try to hurt her. But, he had been ignoring her for the past few months. The truth was he couldn't face this feeling. "Typical boy," Rani had said. He'd never felt this way, ever.

"I'll get Mr Smith to scan the area, and you can come upstairs and tell him what it looked like." She touched his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Luke stood up from the table. "I'll be better once this thing is gone."

...

After the initial "Oh my god, you have a small cut on your head, let's take you to A&E", my parents finally let me go to bed. Sure, my head hurt but it would be fine… hopefully. It also gave me time to look at my discovery from Mark's house. I laid it on my bed. The only light I had was the dim, eerie purple glow from it.

"So, what do you do?" I mumbled to myself. It didn't look like anything I'd seen before. It looked… magical. I pressed a finger to it and then a huge red beam of light filled my room. After a few moments it stopped, but I was still paralysed with fear. I grabbed it quickly, stuffing it into my drawer and jumping into bed. But I didn't get any sleep.

...

"I would need more detail on this species, Luke," Mr Smith said, his booming voice filling the attic. "This information is not enough to provide a good enough analysis of what part of the universe it is from. There are thousands of races that can camouflage themselves."

Luke sighed, "Then just run a scan for any alien activity." Luke placed his head in his hands, his eyes drooping slightly. He was so tired, he could literally feel himself-

"WARNING. Alien activity detected."

Luke jumped up, his eyes scanning the screen. "Where, Mr Smith? Where?" Luke pressed random buttons, whizzing around the room as Mr Smith's results started to piece together.

"Location: Bannerman Road."

**Thanks for reading guys! Please R&R! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo guys! Know I've been gone for a while but have started my important year at school and all the work's caught up with me. I'm hopefully going to try and update one a week now! Again, beta'd by the one and only CombinedForces! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Seven

My headache was thankfully gone by the time I woke up on Monday morning and the stone thing had been locked away for the whole night. I decided that I wouldn't bring it to school, it would probably blow up in my bag, or cause everyone to die of radiation poisoning. I was just about to leave to go to school when the doorbell rang. It was a bit early for an adult, so I presumed it was one of Charlotte's friends. I continued to pack my things.

"Hannah!" My Mum shouted. Oh great, what the heck now?

"What, mum!?"

"Luke's at the door."

WHAT. Ohmygod. Breathe. No, don't breathe and then I can faint or something. Ohmygod I can't speak to him! Not since what happened at the party. I took a quick look in the mirror to check I, thankfully, didn't have any random bruises from my bathroom-floor-crash. Okay, just stay calm. I walked down the stairs - careful not to trip over anything - and turned into the hallway. Luke and my mother were in deep conversation about the party last night. I hoped to hell he hadn't told her about my 'incident'.

When he saw me he gave me a gentle smile and I melted. Oh, please stop being so beautiful. Seriously.

"Hi," I said, cautious not to sound too over-friendly.

"Hey," he gave me another warm smile and my heart did a little dance.

"I'll leave you two, now. Get to school!" My mother said it with a smile but her eyes glanced at the clock in our lounge. I rolled my eyes. Luke and I walked out the door and Mum slammed it shut, locked it and then began to shout at my Dad to get up. Ah, parents.

I turned back to Luke. "So, what's with the whole friendly thing?"

Luke seemed taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"You haven't been exactly nice to me over the last months..." I muttered and looked down at my feet. There was silence for a bit.

"I'm really sorry you feel that way… I'd like to get to know you better."

Oh my. I looked up and found his warm gaze on me. I know I've said this fifty times before but, his eyes – they are perfect. He's perfect.

"Okay…" I said frowning. We'd just gotten to the school gates. Luke and I were in different classes now.

"Will I see you at lunch?" He looked hopeful.

"Maybe," I said it quietly, my heart still regaining normal speed. "And Luke?"

"Yes?"

"My favourite element is Neon," I winked at him before running down the corridor.

...

"I would like all essays to be handed in this Thursday, dudes!" Mr Graeme made a peace sign. I raised an eyebrow at him, while a few others snickered; this guy had gotten weirder and weirder. Last week, he'd started getting 'down with the kids,' wearing a pair of sunglasses inside, blasting rap songs through the listening sets - he even said LOL last week. I shivered recalling it.

"-and please try not to use Google Translate again, Robert. Ah, Miss Stewart. A word?" I glanced up at him as he pointed to the chair in front of his desk. I furrowed my brow before slowly walking over.

"Is everything okay Mr Graeme?" I said, tapping my fingers nervously on the desk and trying to recall whether or not I had done anything 'punishment worthy.' "I, erm, know that I sometimes mix Spanish with Italian but -"

"You are not in trouble, Miss Stewart," he said, coyly. "I simply want to ask you… some questions…"

I froze. What the hell? My palms started to sweat and I glanced at everything except him.

"You were at Mark's party last week. Correct?"

Why did he want to know this? Had something been going on? Yeah, I had heard their had been some drug stuff outside in the garden… did he suspect it was me? God, I'd never been accused of being a drug dealer before. How fun.

"Y-yeah," I said, evasively and flicked a piece of fluff of my skirt.

"And did you find anything… interesting there, Miss Stewart?"

Holy crap. No way in hell he knew that. I tried to keep my cool, but the little person inside my head was screaming her head off. He could not have known this.

"Erm, no… I kind of left early..." I supposed that was kind of true. I had left half an hour before everyone else. He seemed to take that as a valid point, and started to shoo me out of the classroom. I was tempted to say 'What were you doing at that party, ya paedo?' But decided that if I actually wanted to pass Spanish, it wouldn't be the best thing.

"Well, thank you Hannah. And if you find out anything or if anyone tells you something..." he smiled, a fake kind of smile that was too obvious. "You know where my door is."

I gulped and walked down the corridor, refraining from screaming and running into the lunch hall shouting 'OHMYGAWD THAT TEACHERS A TOTAL PSYCHO.

...

"New girl, hey. Did you enjoy the party?" I glanced over at Mark as he sidled up beside me in the lunch queue, a smirk plastered over his face.

"It was… interesting," I said, casually moving further away from his towering form. "Except I got kind of freaked knowing that Mr Graeme was snooping about."

Mark paled. "Wait - what?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Mr Graeme was at your party…" I said slowly.

"Shit. You're kidding?"

"Yeah. Such a joke, Mark." But he wasn't listening. He ran a hand through his hair and hissed.

"If they find out.." He moaned and grabbed his stomach. "Oh god - they'd kill me."

"I'm sure your parents wouldn't kill you…well, you maybe shouldn't have druggies in your garden but I'm sure you've had parties like that before though -" I stopped as Mark ran off, sprinting out the exit. God, people in this school were freaking crazy. Well, maybe except -

"Everything okay?" My heart woke up from it's slumber and does a little dance as it heard Luke's voice behind me.

"Why wouldn't it be?" I said, giving him a big smile. Oh, it felt so good to finally have a normal person to talk to.

"You can't answer a question with a question," he stated, a small smile appearing at the corners of his mouth.

I gasped. "Gosh, I hope I didn't upset the balance of all things physicsy."

We both laughed as we headed towards the table, my talk with Mr Graeme completely forgotten.

...

"So this is my room…" I said, casually scanning my bedroom, hoping to God that there were no bras, underwear or anything slightly embarrassing on the floor. Luke walked in, glancing around. He stared at the pictures on my wall; from home. I feel my heart pound as I take in the details of all my friends from Scotland.

"Do you miss them?" Luke said softly

"A lot," I mumbled. Then I paused and shook my head. "I need to go downstairs for a bit, you okay up here?"

He nodded and I smiled, closing the door behind me.

...

Luke only had moments to act. Quickly, he rumbled through his school bag. His hands clasped around the metal device his mum had given him. It should track it. He switched it on and it made a bleeping sound. He glanced at Hannah's desk. It was in the drawer. As he opened it up, the flash of light nearly blinded him. Great, he thought. Don't want to make a scene. He pushed it into his bag, manoeuvring it straight to the bottom. A sigh of relief fell from his mouth. He had done it, although a slight pang of guilt ran through his chest. He'd used Hannah to get to this. Maybe he should of thought about this more-

"I hope you like orange juice cos' I - OH MY GOD, WHY ARE YOU LOOKING IN MY UNDERWEAR DRAWER!?"

CHICAGO

**Thanks for reading, everyone! PLEASE R&R! :D**


	8. A NOTE FROM ROMAN'S CAT

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey everyone! It's been a long, long, long (too long) time since I updated and I am seriously sorry.

It's kind of funny coz usually I'm the one reading fan fictions going "OMG, hurry up and update, man" but in this case it's you guys I've left waiting and for that I'm even more sorry.

I've been ill for a while, and now that I'm better, my exams are my main priorities! I'm hoping that in the next few weeks I can manage to get one chapter posted but I hope you can all understand that exams are evil and the spawn of Satan. Especially, funnily enough, English…I can't take anymore analysis of Romeo and Juliet! *shudder*

Like I said, stick around and watch out because I'm brainstorming some potentially good ideas for this story!

Thanks for reading this, and sorry (again) if you thought it was a chapter… I have a lot of things to be sorry for!

**- RomansCat :P**


End file.
